Why dont you stay with me
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Mike/Connie. Something happens that is going to change both of them and the way they see each other. A/N: I suck at summaries. Please read it's good :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything I just love writing Fics. I love Mike and Connie as a couple, they need to get together :] Please read and Review that would be much appreciated!! Enjoy!**

How could he do this to me? All he has been doing was using me to get his conviction. I really thought he was a good guy underneath it all. I can't believe he actually accused me of using my sexuality to get a confession which was completely untrue and sexist.

Connie had a long day in court and she just wanted to go home and down a glass of wine. She walked out of the office without saying a word to Mike and headed for her car.

It was pretty cold outside so Connie walked quickly and dug through her purse at the same time for her keys. Connie reached her car and right when she was about to unlock the door she heard footsteps from behind her. She quickly turned around to see the juror who kept eyeing her during the trial standing there.

"Well now that the trial is over I guess we can talk now. Would you like to go have a drink?" The man asked.

"Um…actually I'm just going home, thanks for the offer though."

Connie turned to get into her car when the man grabbed her wrists.

"You could just have a damn drink with me why do you have to make this so hard."

"Let me go right now!" Connie struggled to free her wrists from his death grip but did not succeed so she went with the next best thing. She raised her leg up and kicked the man in his groin. He temporarily freed her wrists so she tried to quickly run away but he grabbed her again and she couldn't get free.

"You little bitch!"

The man smacked Connie across the face and then wrapped his hands around her neck.

"Please someone help!" Connie yelled as she tried to squirm away from his hands.

Right then Connie heard a familiar voice from behind her and felt completely relieved.

"Let her go right now or I will shoot you right in the head. I was a sniper in the military so I sure as hell don't think I will miss."

The man spun around still gripping Connie's neck and seen detectives Lupo and Greene standing there, guns drawn, and aiming at the man.

"Put your hands up man!" Greene yelled.

The man pushed Connie to the ground and put his hands up. Greene ran over and tackled him to the ground. Lupo quickly called for back-up and an ambulance then ran over to Connie. She was still on the ground with tears in her eyes and a bright red handprint on her face. Lupo grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Connie was still in shock so she didn't talk she just shook her head yes. They could all hear the sirens approaching and see the ambulance pulling up. Lupo slowly walked Connie over to the ambulance and nodded towards Greene, watching him stuff the man in the back of their car.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mike knew why he had gone off on Connie. Simply because he was jealous. Jealous because the way all those men stared at her, or jealous of the fact that she didn't want him as much as he wanted her.

Mike put his coat on and grabbed his things before he headed out for the night. When he made it to the parking garage, he was surprised to see bright flashing lights and police cars all over. He has heard sirens earlier but that was much to normal for New York so he had thought nothing of it. Mike was curious though so he walked towards the scene. As he got closer his heart almost stopped when he seen detective Greene and Lieutenant Van Buren standing next to Connie's car with the door wide open. In that split second he ran over and started yelling.

"What happened? Where is she! Tell me right now!"

"Calm down, she's fine; she is over with Lupo at the ambulance." Replied Van Buren.

Mike didn't say anything he just ran over to the ambulance. When he seen Connie he just stopped for a moment, just so thankful that she wasn't dead or unconscious. He walked towards her and Lupo thinking of the right words to say.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeing the bright red mark on her cheek and marks on her neck.

"Mike? Yeah I…Um…I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Oh you know just someone else I was evidently using my sexuality towards."

"Um I have to go talk to Greene. I will be right back Connie." Lupo said and quickly walked away.

Mike knew he deserved that and much more but right now he just wanted to know who he had to kill. He walked closer to Connie and sat next to her and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Connie said. "It what the juror."

"What?"

"The juror that eyed me during the trial and approached me…He was waiting at my car and asked if I would get a drink with him. And when I said no he attacked me."

Mike didn't know what to say. He felt like it was entirely his fault and didn't know what to say to make her feel any better.

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is the bastard?"

Connie had tears streaming down her face and was trying to look the opposite way so he didn't see it.

"I am so sorry. This is entirely my fault. If I would have just done what you said we wouldn't have argued, and you wouldn't have been alone. I could have been here to protect you. I am sorry." Mike said.

Connie didn't want to say anything at all so she just looked at him with tears still flowing as Mike hung his head down.

"Come stay with me tonight." He said though he was still staring at the ground.

"What?"

"I know its weird but I would feel much more comfortable if I knew you were safe."

"I…I don't know what to say."

Mike finally looked up and stared deep into her beautiful brown eyes and said "Say yes."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

** REVIEW! 33  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the update everyone! I didn't have any idea where I wanted this story to go but I finally figured that out I really appreciate all the reviews! So here is the anticipated second chapter and already have half of the next one done so that should be up in no time at all! As always, please Review and enjoy!!**

_______________________________________________________________________________

Connie had never been to Mike's house before even though he showed up at her apartment plenty of times. But she couldn't help but feel out of place. Ever since they had left for his house she had been replaying the attack over and over again in her head until she was in a complete trance and didn't even realize that Mike was talking to her.

"Connie? Connie? Hello? Are you okay?" Mike said to her.

Connie finally snapped out of it and almost screamed when Mike touched her shoulder which had startled him too.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

This is what Connie had been looking forward to all day, ever since Mike had put winning his case before her. She didn't blame him too much, but still she thought they were closer then that and she was more to him then just his assistant.

"Yeah anything with alcohol would be great." She blurted out much too fast.

"Alright, well I have just about anything so would you like something in particular?"

"Surprise me."

Mike looked at her with questionable eyes then thought what the hell, if anything it would get her to talk to him. Connie sat down on the leather couch and waited. She could not believe how nice his house was.

"I bet this couch costs more then my car." She whispered to herself.

Mike walked back into the room with two glasses of straight whiskey. He sat one on the table in front of Connie then sat next to her on the couch.

"There you go my dear." He said as he smirked at her.

"Thanks."

Connie picked up the glass without looking at him and downed it. Mike just stared at her and took a sip of his drink. He sat his glass back down, stood up and walked back towards the kitchen. Mike came back out holding the bottle of whiskey and a bottle of aspirin.

"Here this might help with the pain." He said motioning towards her neck where she was beginning to bruise.

"Thank you."

Mike stared at her then decided that he was the one that was going to have to talk first.

"Look Connie if you don't want to talk you can tell me."

"Alright, I don't want to talk."

"Alright, I was lying. I know you have been through a lot tonight but I really need to talk to you.

Connie then realized that Mike kept staring at her neck. She stood up and asked where the bathroom was.

Mike pointed down the hall. "Second door on the right." He said.

Connie slowly walked down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at the quickly darkening bruises on her neck then realized the ones forming on her wrists. Connie had not noticed until now how roughly the man had been holding her.

"Shit." She said. Connie splashed some cold water on her face, took a couple aspirin, and walked back out towards the living room.

"Better?" Mike asked.

"Yeah a little bit." Connie sat back down on the couch and went to pour herself another drink when Mike grabbed the bottle.

"Here let me." He poured her a drink and handed her the glass.

"I know you don't want to talk so you should just rest. We can just talk tomorrow."

"Alright." She said. Connie started to curl up on the couch when Mike looked and her and smiled.

"I don't think so." He said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Mike! Put me down! What are you doing?"

"Calm down Connie. You need to rest, which means you are going to sleep in my bed tonight."

Connie looked at him like he was crazy for a second until he spoke up.

"Haha don't worry I didn't mean you'd be sleeping with me, unless that's what you want of course."

He smiled when he seen Connie start laughing. Mike walked into his room and put Connie down.

"There are sweat pants and t-shirts in the dresser if you want and if you need anything I will be right out on the couch." He said as he pulled back the covers for her.

"Thank you Mike, you really didn't have to do all of this. I would have been fine."

"I know. But I just wanted to be sure. Now rest, we'll talk tomorrow."

He smiled at her and turned to walk out when he heard her softly say "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Connie."

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Please review **** Chapter three will be up soon! **


End file.
